


Three Haiku

by CatalenaMara



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times their lives changed.</p>
<p>Written for the 2014 K/S Advent Calendar:  http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Haiku

Winter holiday.  
We embrace as new bondmates  
Ever and always.

Dawn of a new life.  
Genesis now one year gone.  
Minds entwine again.

Khitomer past us.  
Reconciled, our fingers touch.  
Our bond, strong and whole.


End file.
